


I Like Big Books and I Cannot Lie

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bad Puns, Books, Bookstores, F/F, Gay Panic, Supercorptober 2020, book puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena walks into a bookshop that she's never noticed before and walks out with a few good book recommendations and a cute blonde's phone number.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	I Like Big Books and I Cannot Lie

**Author's Note:**

> 28\. Book
> 
> This is based on the prompt from [ Supercorp Big Bang 2020 ](https://twitter.com/SupercorpBB)'s Halloween / Fall Prompts Event:  
> 18\. Lena sees Kara wearing a plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up for the first time and loses her damn mind
> 
> In this story, Lena is still the CEO of L-Corp but Kara and Alex own a little bookshop together.

Lena perused the shelves of the little bookstore as she wandered down the aisles aimlessly. She had found this little shop the other day on the way to work and of course, she had to check it out. It seemed fairly new as Lena, being a fairly avid reader and lover of bookshops, had never seen it before.

As the young woman perused the rows of books, she wasn’t looking where she was going and ran straight into a person carrying a stack of books that were tall enough to obscure their vision.

The books toppled to the floor and revealed a gorgeous blonde woman. The blonde let out an ‘eep’ as she bent down to grab the books.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Lena asked as she bent down and tried to help the blonde gather up all the books. She looked up and she locked eyes with the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. She held back a gasp as she took in the rest of the blonde.

The woman’s hair was in a ponytail with cute black glasses framing her face. She wore a plaid button-up with the sleeves rolled up to reveal muscled forearms and Lena was about to lose her damn mind. If she wasn’t a big fat lesbian before, then she sure as hell was now.

Suddenly Lena realized that the blonde’s mouth was moving as Lena blinked, “I’m sorry what?”

“I just said that we’re new around here. This shop is owned by my sister and me,” Kara said, gesturing to a redhead behind the cashier desk.

“I thought I would have noticed you earlier,” Lena replied, thinking to herself that she needed to tone down the flirting a bit more. “Your shop I mean,” Lena added to try and backtrack.

The blonde blushed as she held out a hand for Lena to shake, “I’m Kara. Kara Danvers,” she said with a wide smile.

Lena grabbed the hand and gave it a shake. It was a surprisingly strong grip for a timid looking young woman. “Lena, Lena Luthor,” the young CEO replied, after a bit of contemplating if she should reveal her full name.

Kara’s eyes widened a fraction in response, but her smile didn’t falter one bit. “So, what brings you in here today?” Kara asked as she and Lena picked up the remaining books and stood up.

Lena noticed that she was barely Kara’s height in heels as she tucked a strand of hair from behind her ear that came loose from her tight bun. “I love to read so when I noticed that this little bookshop was open, I decided to come to check it out,” Lena admitted as she shifted her purse in her hands.

“Well, we certainly appreciate it!” Kara grinned, “especially from a celebrity. Is there anything in particular that you’re looking for?” the blonde asked as she shifted the books in her arms to a more comfortable position.

“Oh, I’m hardly a celebrity, but if you have any science, history, or true crime books I’d love to take a look at them,” Lena smiled as Kara nodded.

“Of course! Here I have a few really good true crime books I’d recommend,” Kara said as she indicated for Lena to follow her.

Lena trailed behind Kara in the aisle and found herself staring at the blonde’s ass and how well it looked in her tight jeans.

“Here we are!” Kara exclaimed as she stopped in front of a row of shelves.

Lena shook her head to get rid of her impure thoughts and smiled at Kara. “Thank you,” Lena smiled widely as Kara beamed back at her.

“No problem! Let me know if you need anything else,” Kara smiled cheerily as she walked backward away from Lena.

Lena tried to warn her, but it was too late, Kara had walked backward directly into a display of mystery books.

Kara let out a squeak as she fell on her back, the books toppling and burying her beneath them.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Lena exclaimed, immediately running to Kara and pulling the books off of her.

“I’m fine,” Kara let out a nervous laugh as she pushed some books out of the way so that she could sit up.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, concern on her face as she moved the books off of Kara’s body and off to the side.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded before she got a determined glint in her eye, “however, I’d feel **much** better if you gave me your number.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s boldness, but she couldn’t deny that she kind of admired Kara for her courage.

“And what makes you so sure that I’ll give it to you?” Lena asked as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde sitting on the floor with books surrounding her.

“Don’t deny that you were totally checking me out earlier,” Kara grinned brazenly at her, white teeth sparkling with the wideness of her grin. “I know you’re probably pretty _booked_ , but I’d love to take you out to dinner sometime if you’ll have me.”

Lena fought her blush and thought about Kara’s offer. Kara seemed to be genuinely nice and it also helped that she was easy on the eyes too. What did Lena have to lose?

“What can I say, I like big _books_ and I cannot lie,” Lena grinned, matching Kara’s book pun.

Kara threw her head back with a laugh and Lena instantly knew that she would do anything to hear that sound again.

“It might be too early, but I think I love you already,” Kara teased as she moved to stand up, holding a hand for Lena to take.

Lena laughed as she took Kara’s hand and let the blonde pull her to her feet. She underestimated Kara’s strength as she ended up landing on Kara’s **very** muscular chest with an ‘oof’, one hand going to Kara’s bicep, the other landing on the blonde’s well-developed abdominal muscles.

Kara smirked down at Lena as she noticed where the young CEO’s hands were placed and how she hadn’t moved them yet.

“It looks like you might feel the same way,” Kara smirked as Lena blushed, fighting the urge to bury her face into Kara’s broad chest in mortification.

Little did Lena know, that Kara was absolutely correct. In a few months’ time, Lena would be a steadfast customer to the Danvers’ bookshop, reading true crime books and stealing kisses in between chapters from her very content girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 more! We in the home stretch now! :) Thanks to everyone who's still reading these and I really appreciate all of your comments.


End file.
